19 years later redo
by Tie-grr
Summary: This is my version of the last chap. WARNING: spoilers for anyone who STILL hasnt finished Harry Potter and the deathly hallows


_IMPORTANT: 1. Most of this text was written by J.K Rowling, I just added and subtracted things to make it the way I would have liked. 2. This contains spoilers for anyone who STILL han't finished Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

_This is what I would like to have happened in the last chapter. I have brought Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Snape back to life. Please enjoy._

_-----------------------------------------------_

It was the morning of the first of September and the little family bobbed along the rumbling road towards the sooty station. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go _now!_"

Two commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove it's way way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamour; his sons had resumed the argument they started in the car.

"I _won't, _I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth--"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalising on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not _every_ day," said Albus quickly. "James says most peeple only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform nine and three quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist into which James had already disaooeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," Ginny said reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello.

"I think that's them, Al." said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did_ confund him," Ron whispered to Harry as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl on to the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a supersensory charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, " but no pressure."

_"Ron"_

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receeding somewhat which emphasised the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodding curtly and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your Mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though, Rose. Grandad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood. Bet he's going to be in Slytherin."

"Like Albus?" James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was laughing at the look on his brother's face.

"He's doing it again." Albus turned to his father as his moher scolded James, yet again. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alome of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to James who was running off to join his friends, "you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of which was in Slytherin and he is probably the bravest man I've ever known."

"Ok, Dad. Thanks." Albus ran off to play with Rose and Harry picked up his daughter, who had stopped crying."

"I know I tell you this often, but you shouldn't have named him after me." Harry turned to see Severus Snape walking towards the group, and stopped beside Harry, grey streaking his greasy black hair.

"Uncle Sevvy!" Lily struggled against her father who lowered her to the ground.

"All I told him was true," Harry said as Lily hugged Snape's legs. He watched as Snape actually smiled before crouching to her height. As he did this Harry saw the scars on Snape's neck, which reminded him of that day nineteen years ago.

_The seventeen year old Harry, stood in the great hall, having just defeated Lord Voldemort. Everyone was either mourning their dead or helping the injured. The weasleys were huddled arounf Fred, who luckily, had not been badly hurt. Ron and Hermione were helping Neville and Lupin was sitting in the corner, Madam Pomfrey tending to his leg and Tonks at his side. All of a sudden, silence fell over the hall as someone came staggering into the great hall. The figure started towards Harry before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Harry, realising exactly who it was, ran towards Snape. He reached him at the same time as Hermione, without saying a word, they pulled his arms over their shoulders and carried him into the room. They lay him down and Harry straightened._

_"Are all going to stand there, or is someone going to help?" He yelled, angrily. The silence over the hall was broken and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came rushing towards Harry._

_"What happened to him?" asked Madam Pomfrey, when she saw the bleeding, bite mark's on his neck. So Harry explained everything. How Voldemort had set Nagini on Snape because of the elder wand and how Snape was innocent._

_"Oh Severus. "McGonagall knelt beside Snape's body. Harry knelt also, having noticed that Snape was coming to. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice barely audible._

_"Thank you, Harry." He never opened his eyes._

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"You did more than you will ever know." Snape smiled faintly and opened his eyes. Green looked into Black once more, but this time Harry didn't see loathing or hatred, he saw understanding and even affection._

_"It would be best is you don't talk, Severus." Madam Pomfrey scolded._

Harry's trip down memory lane was cut short when James came running up to them.

"Hey Uncle Sev," Snape nodded hello before returning to the giggling girl in his arms. "Dad, I just saw Teddy."

Harry looked up the platform and saw Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Fleur, who were all looking slightly annoyed as Teddy and Victoire were sharing one last kiss, before she boarded the train. Further up the platform, Fred and George were selling their products to a group of second years, much to Percy's dismay. Just then, Harry noticed that doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forwards for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus and James jumped onto the carriage with Rose, and Ginny closed the door behind them. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all_ staring_?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned round to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron, "it's me. I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's face already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving until the train turned and Albus was out of sight. He turned and rejoined the group, smiling. Ginny stood by his side.

"He'll be fine." She murmered.

"She's right," Hermione said, "Let's get some lunch." She and Ron rounded up Hugo and started towards the barrier. Snape turned to follow, Lily still in his arms.

"Coming?" He asked noticing Harry and Ginny hadn't moved. Harry, who was deep in thought, did not reply.

"We'll join you in a minute, Severus." Ginny turned to her husband, listening to the chatter of her friends and family moving up the platform. "Harry?"

"I'm fine," He replied, running his fingers over his scar, which had not hurt for nineteen years. "Everything's fine."

The couple held hands and headed for the barrier, towards their friends, their family, their future. All was well.

-------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it. please r&r. I would like peoples opinion on whether i should try and write a story where the book left off. Please leave your opinion. Also, did you like my new playful Snape?_

_Doggie_


End file.
